Tears of a Clown
by ChorpReturns
Summary: A brief look into the life of Chaozu, pre Dragonball. From training with the Crane Hermit, to the Tenkaichi Budokai, you'll come to know a different story.
1. HEY! LISTEN!

**HEY THIS IS NEW READ THIS BEFORE GOING TO CHAPTER 1**

Chapter Zero: Hey! Listen!

Well, I'm back (though you can say I was always here) and this is Tears of a Clown, Version 2. After reading my work of fiction, I decided to rewrite it to make it better. I took out parts, added more dialogue and information, and combined the shorter chapters, so it's a whole new read. Just so you know Chapter 4 (Was Chapter 6) will be in soon, it's just a pain writing. Chapter 5 will flow quickly once 4 is done, followed by 6. So now that that's settled, if you read my story before, go to Chapter one. The rest of what's below is for the new readers.

Alright. This is some information I want you to read first before pursuing. In the entire DB series, the humans are played like chumps. Now what's done is done, mind you, but I feel that it's my right to flesh out the unlucky individuals and give them some quality justice.

And starting off, we're going to Chaozu.

Why this freak? Because he's my gosh darn favorite that's why! Psychic midgets SHOULD go hard, but he doesn't. He was only Krillin's rival in Dragonball, and in DBZ they made him go Jibaku all over Nappa, which didn't even work. Any site that has info on Chaozu has some inaccurate facts, and I haven't read a fanfic with him being on top. If anybody deserves some respect it's this guy.

So before reading you all need to know this:

1. Chaozu is NOT an emperor! That was a retold movie!

2. Chaozu is NOT gay! That's just a funny rumor!

3. Chaozu is NOT a clown! This fic is called Tears of a Clown to make parody of anybody who says he is, and because I couldn't think up of a better name!

Note I will parody the first two rules, the question is when. This fic is to tell the back story of Chaozu, and explain what really is up with him and the Crane School.

ChorpReturns


	2. The Three heads of the Crane

Disclaimer: This rewrite with more than 2000 words belongs to me. The characters however, do not. Enjoy.

Chapter One:

The Three heads of the Crane

Part One: Chaozu

_At first there was nothing but black. Though he could hear sounds around him, he was blind, or really his eyes were just covered. Entire body stiff as a board, he forced his arms up to his face, and with his hands, he felt a smooth, rough substance on him. The thing that was blinding him; It was paper. His hands tried to clasp it, but they couldn't, as if the paper was stuck on him. It was painful, forcing his hands to clap the parchment. _

_It seems he doesn't have a voice, because as he wanted to shout out, a heaving wheeze came out instead, followed by a cough.. He tore the parchment off of his face. Something bright was hurting his eyes, making him unable to focus as if he was just newly born. He couldn't read the paper, and yet…_

"**CHAOZU!"**

The boy slowly opened his eyes, awake, and awaiting orders. Wiping his eyes from the last remaining sand, he noticed that he was in Tsurusennin's vehicle. Looking out, he saw the setting sun reflecting its last warmth into the bright blue ocean, where magical red carps began flying into the air.

Tsurusennin gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the rainbow that started to appear. "Kami I hate going this way at this time, though if I didn't we wouldn't get to base until tomorrow morning." He looked to Chaozu and shook his head. "You should never be moved by such things. That is the first lesson you'll heed from the Crane master."

Immediately Chaozu turned his head. "Yes master." Not even initially moved by the display, Chaozu was just looking, and to please his master, stated:

"My training as an assassin will begin immediately, right sir?"

"No. First you must train in martial arts..."

"Yes sir." Eventually, the two got to land, and just when the sun finally went down, Tsurusennin stopped the craft.

"Let's go."

"Yes Sir."

When the two got out of the hovercraft, Tsurusennin casually tossed an orange container capsule at the machine. In just one second, and a giant 'BOOM!' the hovercraft was gone, inserted in the small capsule. Tsurusennin picked up the capsule, and started walking to the woods of the island, with Chaozu trailing.

"You may call me Master Shen." Stated Tsurusennin.

"Yes, Master Shen." Chaozu looked through the woods, feeling familiarity. The chirping of the tiny birds, and flittering of the giant insects, made him feel at ease. Suddenly, not paying attention he floated right into Master Shen. Chaozu jumped back, embarrassed. Master Shen turned, gave him a stern look, and turned back around.

"We're here!" called Master Shen out to the camp in front of them. There were several tents, and a small fire already started. Suddenly, a young man jumped out from one of the tents, and doing flips in the air, lands on one knee, eyes closed. Master Shen turned to Chaozu, and grinned. Chaozu took a good look at the young man. He was pretty tall, leaning over his knee. He was wearing black sweats, and was barefoot. He had a serious look in all of his three eyes.

"_Wait." _Thought Chaozu. _"Three!"_

The triclops opened his eyes, looking to Shen. "Master, you've returned- he then looked to the pale boy to his side-what in Kami's name is that?"

Though his face was unmoved, Chaozu immediately felt unnerved and angry at the words.

"_Jerk. I am not an object!"_

**Part Two: Tsurusennin…Less than 24 hours Prior…**

Deep in the world's wondrous chasm, you could find Tsurusennin, held firm to Meditation. Beads of sweat were forming on his brow, and grew larger until falling to his lap. What was the meaning for this? Why mediate?

...To find peace?

No.

...Then to become enlightened?

One can't become enlightened through meditation.

...Then why?

...Boredom.

...What?

Yes, boredom. Tsurusennin was bored. For the past 20 years, not a single pupil, or contract call has been sent to him. The thought of no one needing an ancient master to teach them kung fu, or hire to kill infuriated him. HE was the one who taught Tao Pie Pie, his own brother! Now he runs around as 'THE WORLD's GREATEST ASSASSIN!' and he gets a post card, with him on a beach, sometimes around beautiful women, asking him "Wish you were here?"

Jerk.

Tsurusennin roared out of his thoughts and jetted out of the cavern, enraged, and feeling crazy. He flew out so quickly, that he didn't even see the human blur coming his way and sure wasn't able to move in time.

"Holy..." The words followed were hard to hear, but the meaning was still clear. The young man who was the blur, rubbed his eyes sorely, but stood up, and walked to the still cursing Tsurusennin.

"Master Shen." Though quite nervous, the man knew first impressions were everything, and needed to show his courage if he was to learn from the Crane.

"You can't call me master if I never accepted to train you." grumbled Tsurusennin. Standing up, and suddenly pointing at the man's forehead, asked. "Is that an eye?"

Not exactly what the man expected the hermit to ask, or even expected him to POINT at him, the man kept his cool. "Yes sir. My name is Tenshinhan and-

"Why did you tell me your name?"

"Wha? W-w-well I-

"Why are you stumbling on speech?" Instantly Tenshinhan knew was being tested, and went silent

"...Good, you're quiet. It took others at least ten minutes to shut it." Tsurusennin smiled, and slowly entered the man's mind. Through the darkness, Tsurusennin found the answers.

"You want to become the greatest assassin of the world, so you spent every waking moment for 15 years studying martial arts including Karate, Kenpo, and Shotokan…Your name is a pun off of fried rice……Your favorite hobbies excluding fighting and training is photography…You hate sweet things, yet you surround yourself with people who love them……… You turn 17 next month……….You idolize my brother, and would willingly fight him in a no holds match, to the death if need be..." He looked into Tenshinhan's shocked and awed expression. "……………Did I get everything?"

Tenshinhan coughed and knelt down, with his stomach to the ground. "Please sir. I have been searching the mountains high and low for you. Though I am not worthy, wish to-

"Yeah, ok." interrupted Tsurusennin. "You may call me Master Shen. Looking at the boy's questioned face, he admitted. "I'm bored; I don't feel like pretending to reject you." At this, a helicopter like craft came into view. It slowed down and as it landed, a young woman jumped out.

"Excuse me, are you the Crane Master?"

"Yes." stated Tsurusennin. He knew what the deal was without even reading her mind. "Is this about a contract?"

"Yes sir."

Tsurusennin looked to Tenshinhan. "About 10 miles east of here is my camp. I'll be back tomorrow evening." At this he followed the woman in the vehicle, leaving Tenshinhan, alone.

"So what's the hit?" questioned Shen. Immediately, he was given a picture.

"That is the demon of Mango City." stated the woman, her craft on auto. "The city was a bustling, and growing city, yet no one knew that the entire population was massacred until last week, when a couple-the ones who hired you-were going to visit family. At first it seemed deserted, until they started finding human bones. Then they saw him. They escaped with the picture, and I was sent to look for either you, or assassin Tao.

Tao again. Still, they found him, and when he gets back, he'll have a new student to abuse- I mean teach. Tsurusennin looked at the photo one last time. The thing that bothered him the most was the demon's white skin…

……………….Back to the present……………

"Master, you've returned…what in Kami's name is that?" pointed Tenshinhan at what seemed to be, a midget clown?

"This..." smiled Tsurusennin, rubbing the boys head, "...Is Chaozu, the demon of Mango City, and my newest pupil." Chaozu's eyes seemed as soulless as a black hole. He wasn't a demon. He was WORSE. One thought came to Tenshinhan's mind.

_'Abomination. I will destroy you first chance I get.'_

**Part Three: Tenshinhan**

"Master Shen? Is this the other student?" Chaozu wondered, looking at Tenshinhan. "Hello. My name is Chaozu."

He looked up at the giant towering above him, with not a sign of emotion, not a sign of feeling. Just soulless. Tenshinhan squinted his eyes slowly, huffed, and looked away, considering manners a waste of time. Still with no emotion, Chaozu retorted.

"Freak." An instant later the "freak" did more than just roll his eyes. Who the flip does this poor excuse of a china doll think to call someone a freak? Feeling petty and just to humiliate him, Tenshinhan purposely stood over him, and with a grimace started:

"Who you're calling a freak you bleached monster!" _'That had to have got him. Maybe he'll cry if I continue.'_ "I don't know what's worse, the eye liner you wear to look pretty, or that after seventeen years you would have still need an adult to go in theatres!"

Tenshinhan sneered at the little clown, his face starting to twist up into cute strange shapes, breathing hard...Cry you spawn, cry.

And then, Chaozu...smiled?

Chaozu then levitated ever so slowly to Tenshinhan's normal eyes, his eyes with an endless void, and a mouth full of smack.

"So when people ask, do you tell them that cliché 'Oh that's just my third eye' when it's actually a deformity? That your mother smoked Rainben while sinning on her father, and that's how you became? Or is it something else, entirely?" He moved to touch Tenshinhan's third eye.

"Is this...really?" Tenshinhan, in utter disbelief at Chaozu's calmness, and his quickness to insults didn't react until it was too late. His eye didn't even close. It was squishy, and soft like a fresh banana, newly peeled. O, and yes the pain was excruciating.

"YOU LITTLE BAS-

"That's enough." Master Shen only had to state it once, and they went quiet. Chaozu looked to Master Shen, and floated to the side of Tenshinhan, eye still smarting, but tolerable.

"_This is going to be tough." _Master Shen thought. "_They believe the other is a waste of time. Thoughts like these can cause setbacks, and next thing you know, one of them would have an 'accident.'"_

"Tenshinhan, honestly, how do you feel about Chaozu?"

Tenshinhan didn't even try to hide his contempt. "Master, how can we harbor a demon such as this? It's shameful." He turned to Chaozu with a look of disgust. Chaozu continued staring at Master Shen, unmoved.

"What do you believe is the reason for me to have Chaozu here?" Master Shen was almost cut off with a very quick answer.

"To prove my worth by taking this thing's life."

"You talk too much." Stated Chaozu as he picked up a bit grass. "I am not like you, and I am not what you claim I am." He then threw the grass into the air, and stooped down to grab more grass, stating:

"Your life is mine to take. Not the other way around." Tenshinhan muttered to himself, smiling.

"_I show you soon enough what happens to those who speak like that."_

Tsurusennin's frown was almost dripping to the ground like old cottage cheese. He was expecting Chaozu to defend himself, but he went a bit over board. _"Wow. Not even Kame and I felt this way, when our master was still alive. Maybe this idea will work." _

"Before you two can go to bed, you two will have a friendly spar." Tenshinhan's eyes went from looking down to lighting up. "By seeing the other in battle, it will mean you can learn a little of each other." He paused before adding. "I think."

"Sound like a plan." answered Tenshinhan. He looked to Chaozu, his opponent, and grinned.

"_You're dead_." He stepped away about 25 feet, and turned. Chaozu didn't even move, let alone turn to his opponent.

_"He's really starting to make me mad."_ Tenshinhan immediately went into an offensive stance, and waited.

Shen looked to Tenshinhan, eyes full of murderous intent. A chi of hate so thick you can cut slabs of it with a butcher's knife. Then Shen looked to Chaozu, who was staring into space; Shen felt the pull of his own signature chi rise, though no one would consider it chi.

_"This boy...Tenshinhan has the skills and potential, but the true assassin of the two is this boy here. It's all because of what he is...I just hope they don't leave each others as corpses when this is over"_

**"BEGIN!" **Tenshinhan was already to Chaozu, ready for the first strike kill...

To be continued

Kame- Master Roshi's real name. Read the manga.

Tsurusennin/Master Shen- The hermit's real name and title. READ the manga.

Tenshinhan- Not Tien. Are you reading the manga yet?


	3. Blood is just Red Sweat

Disclaimer: I only own this story...HA! I beat you Disclaimer! I didn't say this time 'I don't own DBZ!'

...Aw Crud. I just said it.

Tears of a Clown, Chapter 2

Blood is just Red Sweat

**"BEGIN!" **Tenshinhan was already to Chaozu, ready for the first strike kill. However, each attack missed Chaozu, if only by inches. An elbow here, a low kick there. Tenshinhan was fast, but all he attacked was air.

Putting his plan into action, Chaozu quickly glided 30 feet high above; quite sure that Tenshinhan couldn't reach him.

"Coward!" laughed Tenshinhan as all three eyes watched Chaozu intensely as he circled Tenshinhan like a vulture. "You can't escape from me!"

"This isn't an escape, this is an attack!" called out Chaozu as he suddenly placed his hands out in front of him. Master Shen immediately floated into the air, quite sure of what to expect.

_"If Tenshinhan doesn't figure out what's going to happen, he'll lose more than this match._" Shen's grin would make anyone wonder if there was another reason between having teammates fight the other.

"What are you- Suddenly under Tenshinhan, the ground starting to rumble and shake, and as the sun started to set, the ground suddenly gave birth to three piercing sharp blades, one narrowly missing Tenshinhan's nose.

"Wha- before Tenshinhan can state the horror, hundreds of earthen blades shot 20 feet into the air. Tenshinhan started running as the upcoming shards were aiming to skew him. Chaozu had another grin on his face, as behind him, 30 feet back, was a small boulder. With only a finger, Chaozu was already levitating it.

_"What the heck!" _thought Tenshinhan as a shard sliced the inside of his leg as he ran through the blade pit. _"That thing's trying to kill me! I need a plan._" Tenshinhan jumped on the 

tip of the shard that cut him, and as it rose high to the air, he jumped off, using momentum to reach Chaozu before he reacted.

Chaozu, ready for such a thing, already had sent other blades to meet Tenshinhan, but the triclops was too fast, and just used the charging blades to add more momentum and jump.

Chaozu suddenly felt an intense horrible pain inside him. It was gut wrenching, and terrible. Looking down, he choked as he saw Tenshinhan's knee deep into his belly; the speed of the move caused Chaozu to go flying. At that instant, Tenshinhan was flying above him, a sadistic look in his eye, ready to add more pain and hurt...

_"NOW!"_ thought Chaozu, as he waved his right hand into the air as if he was starting a race. The boulder. Short, lumpy, and 45 iron, almost instantly crashed into Tenshinhan's side. A little bit of sputum, mostly red, hit Chaozu's emotionless face as Tenshinhan fell into the sand pit below him. The controls over the shards were lost, leaving Ten to fall safely or at least on nothing sharp.

Master Shen slowly dropped to the ground, a gleam in his eye, and darkness in his step. Chaozu didn't even seem hurt as he landed in the pit, though when he did, his feet almost gave 

out under him. His boulder was levitating around him, and a bit of sand was rippling around him. Tenshinhan, a bit of grime-mixed with blood and sand-was on the side of his right face, and all over his mouth, but he was grinning large. He stood straight up, taking the brown bruise on his right like a badge of pride. Master Shen was correct. The sparring session ware breaking down barriers. Through the darkness, and the blood and cuts, they were becoming friends. The quickness of their bond even made Shen jealous.

_"My brother and I...Will never be like them."_ The smile on his face left, and he became like a stone golem; unmoving to anyone, including himself.

The boulder shot at Tenshinhan, ready to make its mark. Chaozu closed his eyes, and the boulder rose high into the air, suspended, and when Chaozu opened his eyes, the boulder jetted. Tenshinhan smiled, and whispered:

"_**Good Night**_."

The boulder crashed into the ground, having missed Tenshinhan. It was weird though. For a second, it **looked** like the boulder got him, but upon contact, Tenshinhan's body got all...wavy like. What does that mean? Needless to say, Chaozu was stunned.

"He...?" Chaozu's eyes widened at the words, and felt a very pointy elbow, dig viciously like a robber's steel knife into Chaozu's back side. The unexpected attacks, sent a reeling Chaozu into the sand, soft as a pillow, and clean as a muddy dog's wet tongue. Tenshinhan was about to attack again, but noticed the rolling Chaozu just became limp. He was on his side, face away from Tenshinhan. You could barely tell he was breathing.

At this, Tenshinhan felt happiness. He finally proved his worth. He started shouting and whooping in the air, not caring who hears, or sees as he suddenly started dancing to imaginary polka music.

"Tenshinhan?" Tenshinhan turned to Master Shen, eyes smiling, if that's even possible. He waited for the words from his mouth; words of congratulations, and the like.

"Yes Master?"

"Look behind you." At a loss for a bit, Tenshinhan turned. Smiling eyes gone, but the blood thirsty grin was on his face again. Chaozu was up.

"I am impressed, Chaozu!" laughed Tenshinhan has he got into his karate attack pose. "I shouldn't have held back!"

Chaozu was silent, but answered as he stiffly levitated into the air. His boulder to his left: Old Reliable, started spinning rapidly, but then, from underneath the ground, came an even LARGER stone: Beads of sweat was forming on Chaozu's forehead as he strained to mentally pick up the stone, and as for added measure, the sand pit was starting to form small spikes like blades of grass. Tenshinhan didn't even say a word as a shard went through his shoe: It missed slightly his pinky toe.

"Don't underestimate me." strained Chaozu. It was weird, but you could almost hear the laughter in the deepest dark of his words as he spoke like a robot. Tenshinhan, not even remotely unnerved, started to edge closer to the sight.

"Show me what you got!" yelled. Tenshinhan bent over, ready to leap...The shards of sand was already starting to grow...

**"MATCH END!"** shouted Shen so loudly that Tenshinhan fell face first into the sand. However, the shards fell back down again, so Tenshinhan was spared. Tenshinhan got up, and walked to Master Shen. Chaozu, having already put up his pet rocks, floated next to Tenshinhan. The two were ragged, and breathing heavy, but they were cool: With themselves, each other, and the world.

"So class..." started Master Shen."What have we learned today?" Tenshinhan and Chaozu quickly glanced at each other, and back at Shen.

"I learned..." said Tenshinhan."That Chaozu can't take a punch. If you get past his 'pebbles' midget boy can't keep up." Tenshinhan smiled as Chaozu pretended to not be angry about the pebbles quip.

"...And Chaozu, what have you learned today?" Chaozu cleared his throat, and stated.

"I learned that Tenshinhan likes to name his cruddy moves in battle, to **try **to be cool. Then when he **thinks** he beat you, he starts to dance. I send one of my pebbles when he's being a 

stupid inbred three eyed baby, and he's dead." Tenshinhan bared his teeth at Chaozu, and Chaozu stuck his tongue out.

"Now before I release you two." interrupted Shen before the two started fighting again. "You will reveal something that no one but you knows about. Nothing fancy, just something to tell the other." Once again, Tenshinhan started.

"IF I ever watch television, I only watch the Volleyball Network." Tenshinhan calmly stated. Master Shen looked at him funny. "What? Volleyball's cool! I even invented a move from watching Beach volleyball!" He looked to Chaozu.

"He can be the ball." Chaozu looked at Tenshinhan, and blew air out of his nose, an unworded insult.

"I'm not seventeen." stated Chaozu. "I'm ten." Tenshinhan then did a double take.

"Master Shen doesn't take children as his students!" Tenshinhan grumbled. "Even a demon can't join at a young age."

"I'm not a demon." swallowed Chaozu, a little hurt. "That was an unfortunate-

"I said one thing, not two!" shouted Shen, obviously hiding something. Tenshinhan quickly quieted, but suddenly had at least 7 questions.

Master Shen suddenly pulled out a small compass, and gave it to Tenshinhan, and a map, with two tote bags, both with a picture of Tao smiling with a young buxom girl. "Follow this map. In the deepest darkest area in the woods, is a pool. It instantly heals you as you bathe. Use the compass and follow it west, because the map will become blank script. When you go furthest west, you'll see a cliff. Close your eyes, and jump. DON'T OPEN YOUR EYES until you reach the ground. Again, DON'T OPEN YOUR EYES UNTIL YOU REACH THE GROUND, if you disobey any of what I just said, you will NEVER return. Ok?"

"Yes sir." stated the two. Tenshinhan silently gulped to himself.

"Good. O, and watch out for the...well you'll see. And stay together. It's your only hope. I'll see you two bright and early for your training." As he watched the two walk forth into the woods, into a possible painful and bloody death, he looked up, and said to himself.

"When in Kami is that darn sun going to set!" Sure enough, the sun just fell. Tsurusennin smiled, and started to wonder.

"Chaozu... and Tenshinhan... I wonder if this was a good idea." Tsurusennin instantly went back to his meeting of Chaozu.

**Flashback Start**

"See you later." laughed Tsurusennin as he waved to the woman. She was trying to convince him to let her stay, in case he needs a ride back. "Don't worry, I have a car-capsule. And I'll send a photo of the monster, to prove he's dead. Ok?"

The woman grimaced at the thought of the bloody mess she'll get in the fax. "You're the expert." Tired and afraid, she was already gone. Tsurusennin smiled, and turned to walk.

The boy wasn't hard to find. He was in the middle of the village, eyes unseen, covered by a cloak. Beautiful blue birds were chirping around, flying, and landing in his hands. He carefully stroked one, and it started to sing. Another bird started hopping on the ground, and hiding from one of his friends, he jumped into the nearest human skull, having fun.

"Hello, Jiang Shi." Tsurusennin said, taking of his shades, and placing them in his pockets. "Oh silly me, talking to you. But still, maybe if your master can let you, you may tell me where he is, so I may kill him."

The boy said nothing, but got up, scaring the birds. Tsurusennin got into his stance, but the boy, with his white fingers just tore the cloak off his face.

"do you know where she is?" Master Shen's eyes widened and his stance softened. The boy, was...beautiful?

Beautiful, like an innocent child. His face wasn't moldy, or rotting or even green! His eyes, even had pupils... Tsurusennin held up his hand, and the boy followed his hand solemnly. Impossible, he can see! AND he can speak...in sentences?

"W-Who?" Tsurusennin tried to stay in control. "Who's she?" His eyes grew as large dinner plates, as a tear fell from its cheek.

"my sister. do you know where she is? she ran away, and didn't come back." Another tear. "i...i...i...i..." Tsurusennin noticed that his breathing became faint. "I MISS HER!" The boy suddenly started shrieking as loud and horrible as he can. His bawling was destroying Tsurusennin's ears, and his composure. He looked down, shaking, as he soiled himself.

What disturbed him the most of this Jiang Shi, more than the tantrum, more than his tears, or even the one strand of hair on his bald white head was that there wasn't a single shred of paper on his face. A script that should say Resurrection. It's not ANYWHERE on him!

_"B-But, if there is no script, than how is he...doing anything!"_ Tsurusennin knew what he had to do. To find out what has happened, he breathed in deeply and yelled:

**"SHUT UP!"** Slowly, the boy regained himself. Not even a shiver left, Tsurusennin called out what he wanted:

"What is your name, and your age, and what happened to these people how long ago? Answer slowly."

"my name is gyoza chaozu. i am...how many is this?" He held his hands out, and Tsurusennin almost jumped at the possible attack. When he noticed he was still alive, he answered.

"Ten, boy...Wait. How can you be ten?"

The Jiang Shi blinked, and said: "because ten years ago, i woke up in the woods." Tsurusennin gulped at the creepiness.

_"The body, is ten. HE is not."_ "And about the villagers?" Tsurusennin waited for it. The Jiang Shi's face fell, and wouldn't answer.

"Well then." asked Tsurusennin. "When did it happen?" Not answering, the boy held up three fingers.

Tsurusennin suddenly broke into a cold sweat. _"So what now? This thing, isn't normal. There's more to this..."_

To be Continued

Tenshinhan's moves so far

Good Night: The move Tenshinhan 'invented.' It's a normal After Image technique, it's just that Tenshinhan found the move himself, and thought no one else can do it. To add the 'Good Night', he does three hits. First is the elbow between C3 and C4 of the spine. The second is a kick in the sternum, and the third isn't really a hit. He just picks them up like a baby mockingly, and drops them.

Chaozu's moves so far: For the record, all of Chaozu's moves so far are under his style of psychic techniques, labeled first as Cho no Ryoko or **Psycho Power** (translation by DBZ wiki)

Flying- Unlike Shen's flying, Chaozu uses his own mental energy to move and not chi.

Psycho Power-Grave of Glass Shards: Chaozu expends a good amount of mental energy into the ground. A little bit goes a long way as slowly but surely, his brain power touches every molecule of dirt in any area, which goes to his control.

Psycho Power-Rock Throw: In this move, Chaozu mind melds with a rock. It's pretty straight forward, but if you must know...He throws it with his mind at his enemies. Bigger Rocks demand more energy.


	4. Escape from the Forest

This Chapter is T for Teen because of mild language, and blood being outside the body.

Any society that needs disclaimers has too many lawyers...But since I'm scared of said lawyers, I don't own the characters to DBZ, and my title has nothing to do with Smokey Robinson's 1967 #1 Single.

Chapter 3: Escape from the Forest

"Do you think we're walking the right way?" wondered aloud Chaozu as the two assassins in training followed the trail ahead of them. Having given up the map when it became apparent they can't read without light, they decided to just walk forward, not going in either direction.

_"That's how people get lost. They go in any direction, when straight ahead is their destination."_

Tenshinhan's confident and all knowing voice was still ringing true in Chaozu's mind, but at the same, not only were they walking through areas that were becoming darker and darker, they were walking for-what felt like-50 minutes.-

"Are we there yet?"

"What d'you think?" questioned the irritable Tenshinhan. "Do you see a large, bathing pool that will instantly heal our wounds? What about us? Do you see us swimming, talking in an easy going manner, and just having a great time? You see ANY of that!"

When Tenshinhan was still able to see more than sharp branches a centimeter away, he noticed that his bruise was turning a darker shade of blue, and about 40 minutes ago, his "bathroom break" was nothing more than vomiting blood and losing consciousness for a good 30 seconds. He didn't tell Chaozu because he didn't want him to feel guilty, but the boy's starting to become annoying, and moving with only sheer willpower was getting old fast.

"I think we're lost, Ten." whispered Chaozu as he trailed behind Tenshinhan slowly. His voice was so annoying, but Tenshinhan ignored Chaozu. Master Shen wouldn't steer him wrong. The pool of healing was close. He knew it.

Chaozu turned slowly. "Did you hear that?" a slight rustling was heard from behind them.

"Tenshinhan?"

"Darn it Chaozu shut up!" Tenshinhan barked. "We won't get anywhere with you talking!"

"Tenshi-

"SHUT UP!" Tenshinhan whirled to the young boy, baring teeth and fists. "Not another word!" Chaozu squinted his eyes, but obeyed. Tenshinhan huffed to himself, and turned around and kept walking.

Chaozu knew he heard something. He scanned what little area of the forest he could see, and sending one finger in the air, he pulled a small stone from the ground. Though weak and wounded from his fight, anything that bothered the duo could easily be taken out with the rock. Chaozu was soon tailing Tenshinhan again. Ready.

As soon as the two were gone, the rustling started up again. If you squint closely, you could see it.

Four rows of sharp bloodthirsty teeth in a delicious grin.

Tufts of beastly fur in over 50 places. 3 horrendous, orange armed claws, and a human like body, though violet.

It smelled of child's flesh, and fresh tears. The being rustled the leaves mockingly, his infrared vision eyeing Tenshinhan. At an instant, he disappeared.

The being suddenly reappeared in front of the other. The other seemed more normal looking. Whatever it was, it looked female. Its eyes was a beautiful green. Its skin was black as coal, but was the softest coal you would wish you can feel. Unlike the first, it wasn't naked. It wore a long flowing dress that fit like a second skin. She smelled of buttercups, but also of flesh.

_**I found a meal.**_ The clawed creature whispered He said this as he bent down on his knees. _**One of them, is a child, my lovely...Tsurusennin is not with them. **_At this, the beautiful creature smiled.

_It's been ages, since I had a child._ It licked its lips. _Come my dear...I'm absolutely famished._ At that, they were off.

Tenshinhan slowly turned. He heard something, just a second ago. He looked behind, and with his third eye intensely focused, he could roughly see Chaozu's outline.

"Did you hear that?"

Chaozu only stopped, and turned around. After two minutes, the duo heard it:

_**Throat, Lungs, Liver, Spleen...**_

_Heart, Stomach, Fingers, Toes..._

"What the hell is this!" shouted Tenshinhan. He instantly got into a kenpo fighting stance, biting back the pain. Chaozu jumped back, trying to sense where the enemy is coming from. For a bit, all they heard was silence, and then

_**What will I get to eat?**_

_They all taste so good!_

_**So Hungry...**_

_So RAVENOUS! _

A single drop of sweat fell into Chaozu's eye, but he was too afraid to blink. In an instant it could be over. Tenshinhan cursed silently at the darkness,

_**The pale one is frightened**_

__

_The yellow one is trembling._

_**Fear is a spice that I can't go without**_ The two voices were perfectly in tune like one being bent on destruction, a madman who'll never stop killing, a murderous beast that loves the show before devouring the meal.

"We're not afraid!" shouted Tenshinhan "Mind games don't work! Fight us!"

_**can't get no...**_

_Tasty morsels_

_**can't get no...**_

_Lively flesh_

_**can't get no...**___Then there was silence again, with anticipation so thick you can cut a slice of it with your favorite cleaving butcher knife.

"Wait for it." shuddered Tenshinhan. 'There has to be a- Suddenly Tenshinhan saw it. Though faint, it was a shade of blue in the heart of black. "Chaozu-

An orange claw suddenly shot out from behind Tenshinhan, having been behind him the entire time. The claw sliced deep into his belly, right where the wound was. Tenshinhan didn't even have a chance, and he didn't even make a sound as the monster allowed Tenshinhan to fall into the red puddle under his body.

Chaozu turned in fear...and suddenly saw an orange light shined through. The forest was as bright as the outside, but the sun hasn't found her way in; the demon that attacked Tenshinhan was emitting the light from his claw arm. Tenshinhan was breathing hard, fighting the darkness clouding his mind. Chaozu gulped. The monster laughed, and said:

_**I figured you would like to see your friend clearly, as well as my lovely. **_Chaozu after hearing that turned. The other was 12 yards away, her beautiful face now nothing but a giant mouth, ready to swallow in one gulp.

__

_So...Hungry. Surely you understand._ She rushed Chaozu, but as she got closer, her body started growing sluggish. Her skin was starting to sag. She felt the energy in her body being sucked away. When she got to Chaozu she saw him fully.

_The demon Jiang Shi!_ She instantly jumped away with the little power she had left. The orange clawed demon, after noticing his lovely retreat, and then his own light, and feeling of life leaving him, he escaped. Chaozu turned to Tenshinhan, and before the orange light was gone, he saw a blue light, farther off. He flew to Tenshinhan, and with energy he **NEVER** had before, he scooped him up, and headed toward the blue light, hoping for some help.

**Flashback Start**

Tsurusennin suddenly broke into a cold sweat. _"So what now? This thing, isn't normal. There's more to this..." _

Tsurusennin had no idea what was going on, but knew the best way to find out. The Jiang Shi was unlike anything he's ever met. Seems to be of sound mind, is able to speak, and above anything, could be mistaken for a living human being. Chances are, he could read its mind.

He closed his eyes, and shut down everything. His breathing, his thoughts. Everything. The minds of humans are easy enough. Animals are slightly harder, but demons? If he failed, his body would be left vulnerable, and his mind trapped for eternity.

When Tsurusennin opened his eyes he was surrounded by a dark void. Under him was a small platform, which was moving forward into the horizon.

_"It's so...empty in here." _Tsurusennin admitted silently. Only babies had minds like this, and they were a lot brighter. As the platform flew on for the past 10 minutes, he could barely see a mirror further back in the void. Oddly enough the glass was a warm color of rust, and the mirror holder itself was arctic silver.

Tsurusennin with carefulness, walked up to the mirror when the platform finally stopped. _"What will I see? My reflection? Or..." _

What he saw in the mirror terrified him, but fascinated him as well. He had a plan. Tsurusennin opened his real eyes, and looked at the being in front of him. The boy was silently staring at him.

"Chaozu...You are not a monster." Tsurusennin said slowly. "And if you come with me, you'll never be alone again." He raised his palm, and walked over to the Jiang Shi, who instantly crept away.

"stay away. I did so much bad things-

"Which was not your fault." Tsurusennin's hand started to glow as he placed his hands on the Jiang Shi's head. "I'll explain the truth when the time is right. First, let me ease your trouble." The energy started radiating the Jiang Shi's head.

"what..." The Jiang Shi suddenly started feeling it. The warmth. The heat was expanding his otherwise frozen body, taking his body over like a parasite yearning to assimilate, though this one was not self destructive.

"What's happened to me?" A tear fell from his cheek, and fell to the ground. Tsurusennin became grim.

"Stop crying. You look like a sad clown." The words went through Chaozu, but he became calm. Tsurusennin smiled.

"It had been a long time since anyone has been close to you like this, hasn't it?

**Flashback end**

Tenshinhan opened his eyes slowly. His first thoughts were of what happened.

_"I thought I died. Something came from behind, and...Why is everything blue?"_ It took Tenshinhan a minute before finding out he was underwater. He started thrashing, and lashing out until he was finally released from an invisible pull.. He swum towards the surface of the water instinctively, and upon reaching it, jumped out in a cannonball turn, and landed next to a sleeping Chaozu.

"Hey ass! Why are you sleeping! I could've drowned!" Hey rudely woke up the boy by punting him a yard. Chaozu woke up in a fury.

"What the hell 3 eyes!"

"You mime! You left me to drown!" Chaozu huffed and shouted-

"I left you to drown in the HEALING POOL! You can't drown, being in the water is like breathing liquid air!" At this Tenshinhan stopped, and looked to his right side.

The wound...The clawed marks, and the blood. All gone. Tenshinhan looked to Chaozu.

"Was the blue light?" Tenshinhan actually turned. It was a cavern, deep in the forest. Odd. Either way, in this cave was the pool of healing. Master Shen was on the money.

_"I never doubted you, master.'_

"Yeah. I got us away from those fiends. I spent four hours keeping guard, but I figured they couldn't come in." Chaozu looked out of the opening. "There still out there."

"How did you-

"I grabbed you and flew."

"You're not telling me something." Tenshinhan was stone faced again. "We were both wounded from each other. Then something attacked me, and I had no chance to get away. How did YOU not only escape, but take me with you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Chaozu sat down and looked away. Tenshinhan though wasn't budging.

"Chaozu what are you hiding!"

"Leave me alone!" Tenshinhan was sure to shout, but decided against it. "I'm taking a bath." he said, holding back anger in his words. Looking around, he found one of the tote bags, and got undressed.

"Huh. It is like liquid air." Chaozu watched as Tenshinhan dived into the water, and swam deep, and then he looked out into the woods.

_"I'm just like them. Even that demon girl called me what master called me. I am a demon. A Jiang Shi. I-_

He felt a wet hand grab the single strand of hair on his shiny head and pulled him up.

"Tenshinhan?"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself." Tenshinhan stated. "You look like a sad clown." Before Chaozu could react, Tenshinhan grabbed his bald head, and like a skip stone, tossed him into the water.

"Three points!" Tenshinhan laughed. "A lot easier than stones!" At this, he noticed the water was become still. Chaozu?" In a fear, Tenshinhan jumped into the water, but at the moment, gallons of water jettisoned Tenshinhan out like he was nobody. He slammed into the wall with a thud Chaozu floated the top, smiling smugly.

"You really know how to annoy a person."

"How about you stop posing. Midget mimes aren't cool."

"Three eyes!"

"Albino!"

"Oh yeah!" The water started to rumble menacingly.

"Yeah!" At this, a piece of the cavern sent itself towards Tenshinhan, but Tenshinhan jumped on the boulder, and jumped toward Chaozu, chopping him in the face. It's pretty obvious, but for the next hour, they were trading blows and performing feats, after which they would fall back into the water to heal, and after twenty minutes, they attacked again. After hour three, they decided to leave.

The compass is pointing W, Tenshinhan."

"That's West. Tenshinhan looked out. With his third eye, he could see them. the orange violet freak, and the hot freak. He gritted his teeth.

"There, about 50 yards." Chaozu squinted his eyes to see them.

"We need a plan."

"Yeah...I think we do." Tenshinhan grinned slyly.

The two demons were standing on the top foliage of the trees. It was rather beautiful, the night sky. The claw demon looked to the other. She hasn't yet turned to normal, and was trembling.

_**My lovely.**_ Started the clawed demon. _**If you wish, I can take the Jiang Shi.**_

_No, my dear._ The other's eyes were glowing red. _The Jiang Shi stole from me. His flesh will be savored for the REST of my days that he hasn't stolen._ She started to shake. She could feel her body weak. It was only temporary, but still, he did take from her.

It not food anymore. It's now a personal vendetta.

_**My lovely, I**_- Before he could reply, he immediately started screaming as he was hurled into the air.

"**VOLLEYBALL FIST!**" Tenshinhan shouted clearly ignoring the other.

_You_- At this, her body immediately went frozen. Chaozu smiled confidently as he held one finger at her, and psychic energy was shooting out, wrapping her body tightly.

_**Lovely, what happened? YOU!**_

"Serving Set!" Tenshinhan was already to the demon, and shoulder barged him even farther into the air. He fell back down to the ground like a rocket, and Tenshinhan with superhuman ability went up like a jet plane into the heavens.

"This is vengeance." stated Tenshinhan as he grabbed the claw demon. Before it can curse, Tenshinhan elbowed him back down. "SPIKE!"

_Finish the job_. She whispered. Chaozu continued to stare.

_Kill me. Don't play. Kill me_. Her mouth was starting to drool red. Her tongue became a monstrous whip and immediately tore off her dress. Chaozu gulped, and for a minute, he wavered.

_KILL ME! _However, before it had a chance to attack, the clawed demon rocketed back to earth, into her body. The two fell down like a crash. Chaozu looked down, and started flying west.

"Wait for me!" shouted Tenshinhan. He landed on the highest tree branch, and trailed after him

_**NO!**_ The voices were coming behind them. Trees started being uprooted. about 12 feet away. They were still alive...

"Tenshinhan they're still alive!" Chaozu shouted as Tenshinhan finally caught up. "What do we do!"

"Keep running!" At this, Tenshinhan fell to the ground, the trees having immediately stopped. In front of them was a cliff. The noise, and tree uprooting became louder…

The duo closed there eyes tightly as their master ordered them to. Funny. Falling off a cliff and plummeting to certain doom shouldn't feel like weightlessness, unafraid, and free…So why were Tenshinhan and Chaozu feeling this? As the monster voices

A bucket of ice cold water hit the both, followed by the bucket. Tenshinhan and Chaozu awoke. They were on the shore of the beach, and it was dawn. Master Shen looked at them like they were smelly otters.

"What is this, a fanfic gone horribly wrong?"

End Chap 5

There we go, the gay parody I wanted to put in. Anyways here's this chapter's move list

Volleyball Fist- Tenshinhan's ultimate move, learned from watching hours of volleyball. He would first hit them into the air, then hit them up higher. Finally he would jump into space almost and slam them into the earth, leaving a nice crater.

Psycho Power: Paralysis- Chaozu's staple tech. By holding his hands out, his psychic energy will trap his foes. Anybody can get caught. Demons, Nappa, anybody. The thing is-which Chaozu has never learned- is that you need complete and utter confidence to succeed. Any slight waiver in your soul, and the technique fails immediately

??: I'm sure you know what the technique the question mark is.


End file.
